The new threat carries a diaper bag
by eriv del
Summary: Megan a humanoid being with age regression powers tests herself against Volcana Livewire and Killer Frost and then forces Supergirl and Batgirl to change their diapers
1. Chapter 1

"When we gonna do something other than hide like a bunch of babies?!" Livewire asked her comrades while slamming her fist into the table.  
"Sounds like you need your diaper changed lez" Killer Frost's mocking tone came.  
"Calm down, we need a plan" Volcana says  
"Huh, so boring, stupid humans" Said Megan the 19 year old humanoid while looking at her green neckless, on her other screen are Batgirl and Supergirl finishing up with capturing Rampage "Yes, this is the perfect exspierment and if they refuse i'll turn my powers on them, they're acting like big babies any way"  
"any one have a good idea?" Volcana asks  
"I can give you one" Megan says showing up in their hideout  
"Who the fuck are you?" Livewire says  
"The answer to your problem, I can give you the perfect robbery for a small fee"  
The trio laughs in Megan's face "Little girl I don't know who you are or how you got in our hideout but you're no where near our level"Killer Frost mocks  
"Oh I think you will find i'm far supior to your tiny level"  
"What was that?" Livewire stands ready to fight  
"I had the perfect plan but since you don't think i'm worth your time i'll just use it on you instead" Megan's eyes glowed with her neckless as the trio felt things getting smaller "Why is she so tall?" Volcana said, "you better stop it now" livewire says "WHat's happening?" killer frost says their voices getting smaller with them sounding almost childish they finally stop shrinking to the regressed age Megan turned them into then they fell asleep  
"Well we can't have you tiny levels running around pissing your pants"  
Megan always carried spare diapers for her expierments she diapered the trio and dressed them in age appropriate clothing  
"Now to find babysitters"


	2. Chapter 2

"its so rare we get to relax after a mission" Batgirl says to Supergirl as she changed out of her custume  
"Yeah babs, it's been a long time since I've had company" Kara responded looking at the dirty floor of her apartment.  
"Yeah, just the last week I got Baby doll back in Arkham, she smelt disgusting"  
Kara looks of disgust as Barbara says "What don't you have exspeieence with babies?"  
Kara replies "No I wasn't around babies much"  
Barbara "Wait til you change a dirty diaper, you'll never eat chocholate again"

Then suddenly The two girls were transported to a new house  
"Where are we?" Barbara asks  
"Your in one of my safe houses babes" Megan says with three baby carriages behind her.  
"Who are you?" Kara asks  
"i'm Megan ladies and I need a baby sitter for the weekend"  
Megan pushed the 3 carriages forward "You'll find everything u need here, food,drink,tv,diapers-"  
"Diapers?" Kara asked  
"Not for you, at least not yet"  
Megan then showed them the trio  
They didn't reckonize Volcana but batgirl thought the blonde looked familiar to Dora Smithy but Supergirl reconized Livewire  
"That's right girls, livewire volcana and killer frost are your charges"  
Supergirl then steped forward about to attack Megan but with a wave of her hand and glow of her eyes Supergirl fell back now powerless  
"I am more than just a human girls, and if you don't want the job i'd be happy to regress the two of you and leave you five to fend for yourselfs this weekend"  
"You are sick!" Barbara said  
"Well take the damn job Megan" Kara weakly replied  
"Good girls, well see you in 2 days" she vanished 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what are we gonna do when they wake up Babs?" Kara said  
"Don't worry we'll just pretend we're babysitting normal babies, hopefully they won't remember who they really are and I REALLY hope they don't have their powers still"  
The toddlers then woke up  
"Where are we?" livewire asked  
Volcana looked down feeling a breeze on her legs she was wearing only a diaper and red shirt Livewire was wearing a blue dress and frost was wearing a white dress.  
"The hell happened to us?!" Volcana said in her babyish voice Barbara and Kara heard the words but stopped as they saw what looked like the toddler trio arguing. that answered the question if they still have their memories. they couldn't understand them but then They three started crying but they were really scereming.  
"Shoo, it's okay baby, calm down Volcana" Barbara with her soothing word voice said as she picked up Volcana holding and whispering to her, she did the same with the other two. once the toddlers were calm they started talking among theirseleves tho Babs and Kara couldn't understand them.  
"The hell have we gotten ourselfs into? this is crazy!" Killer frost said blaming her fellow babies "How were we to know that hoe could turn us into infants?!" Livewire said.  
"Enough!"Babara says to the trio. "I can't understand what you're saying but your clearly arguing I can't stand it, it's hard enough knowing we have to take care of babized verisons of our enemies." Killer Frost stood up very slowly and gave Batgirl a very strong piece of her mind but she couldn't understand a word she said which frustrated her more but Batgirl was able to discern two words "Stupid" and Hoe" Batgirl picked up Frost "listen to me Smithy, I am your babysitter and you will respect me or I will spank your frosty ass!." which was met with a raspberry from the tiny Frost but she shitted her diaper. "wait I didn't just do that did I?" Frost inwardly thought then she stuck her hand in her diaper and was met with a very dirty hand then she threw a tantrum while Batgirl picked up on the problem Kara asks "does she need a clean diaper?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Now that's better right Frost?" Batgirl says in a coo after she changed Killer Frost's diaper. her charge was not as happy after being unceremoniously dumped on a changing table and being undressed by her enemy as Supergirl just looked on awkwardly. Batgirl brought her back to the playpen and noticed Volcana and Livewire had little smiles on their faces. almost as if they had been laughing, they must have been making fun of Frost. "You think changing a diaper is funny huh? well when I have to change your diapers it should be hillarius." the tots froze and looked down at their diapers they really didn't want to be changed. "when you guys ruin your diapers it'll be a real shit fest." frost smirkingly replied. "let's get them something to eat." Barbara said. "uh you want me to feed them?" Kara sheepishly replied. "Yeah I don't expect to take care of them all by myself Kara." Barbara said annoyed. "I know you don't know how to take care of babies but you can learn." Meanwhile at her house Megan was watching the whole thing transpire. A few minutes later Livewire was hungry "hey girls i'm hungry but how do I tell the stupid fucks watching us?" "Cry" Volcana said "Just because we're in babish bodies doesn't mean we have to act like it" then Livewire shitted her diaper."NO!" but it was heard to the women as "WAHHHHHHHHHHH" Barbara runs over and picks Livewire up "Kara your turn to change her" "Hell no, I am not changing livewire's diaper" Barbara rolls her eyes and changes livewire's diaper after a lot of kicking and screaming most kicks landing in Barbara's face. "its nap time" babara said but the infants did not want the nap. after about a hour of fussing and fighting with each other Barbara took 3 sleeping pills and crushed them and put them in the tots bottles they all started falling asleep "Hey no this isn't fair" Killer Frost said crying as she went to sleep, "No we're regressing again!" Volcana said as she fell asleep, Livewire didn't say anything instead threw toys and rattles at her babysitters til she colapassed over. "well at least we can relax for a bit" Babara said "Yeah at least they cant cry and shit in their sleep" Kara said then Volcana shitted her diaper in her sleep. "This time your changing her Kara."


	5. Chapter 5

"No fucking way Babs" Kara said and tried to storm out of the house but Batgirl grabbed her "You think I wanna do this shit?!" she exploded. "The only reason I know how to take care of a bratty baby is because my mother showed me and being around these bitches have brought back memories of her and it hurts me! but oh no lets pamper little Kara too super to change a fucking diaper!" Kara saw the tears in Babs eyes and tears formed in hers "I'm sorry Barbie, I didn't know, hell if you can suck it up so can I, I am ready to clean Volcana's shit diaper" Volcana had woke up the second before Kara said she was ready, upon hearing that she is about to have her diaper changed by supergirl she scream "NO!" jump out of the play pin her scream waking up the other babies and ran all over the house Kara and Barbara could not give chase because they were trying to calm the other two screaming infants. "Shuuu its all right" "we gotta get Volcana" Kara said "SHUT UP!" Barbara said getting the children to stop crying then they started cursing but the two women were surprised they could once again understand what the toddler villains were saying. "How are you talking to us?" Kara asked. "You can understand us?" Frost said. Kara nods, "We must have growed." they then kept screaming and cursing at their babysitters for waking them up Barbara then ran out of patient "Shut up!" she screamed but when she did ice came out of her mouth freezing Livewire's leg.


	6. Chapter 6

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Livewire screamed and cried in pain. Killer Frost was shitting her diaper in fear, and Volcana had stopped running and tryin to open the door. "How the hell did that happen?" Kara says shocked at the ordeal. Barbara was appaled with herself for harming Livewire's legs then a voice came over what sounded like a intercom "Aw poor babies and two don't even have diapers anymore." Megan's voice said mockingly, "I took supergirl's powers and I gave one to Barbara for a diminstration of what I can do, cuz this shit is boring me" "Her legs are frozen you bitch!" Kara screamed at her capture "Aw little karrie has a potty mouth, maybe I can give her a diaper to match." then in a second Kara's clothes were changed into a baby costume with a diaper shash bottle rattle booties and a pacifier "But I will end little leslie's suffering, I have given Kara's heat vision back she can unfreeze her leg" Kara did so then tried to fire her eyes at the door but the glowing and power was gone again. "This is my world babies now do something funny or sad or angry or happy but no more boring or i'll just age regress all of you and leave you in this safe house for life" "What is this Megan?" "it's an experiment Barbara and I also gave the trio their voices back for now, I might grow them to where they can walk on their own and use the toilet if they're good or at least entertaining." "Megan's a real bitch." Killer Frost mumbles under her breath, The babysitters then picked up on her smell, "I'll change little frosty" Kara said excited but also grossed by the idea of changing a diaper "Oh yes please do" Frost said but they couldn't tell it was sarcastic, "Yeah do that Kara, I'll just lay down for a bit." Barbara said weired out by the whole expierence. "Hey little ladies" Megan's voice came to the tots Livewire and Volcana thru the over comm in the pin. "what is it hoe?" Volcana said "No she's more of a bitch Claire."Livewire said. "What would you say if I told you I might restore your powers?" they were actually smiling for the first time in a day. "Let me explain." Megan said "This is an experiment. and I most look at all angles to understand it so. It has been a full 24 hour day outside but today is day two and if you are very good and compliant with them for the day tomorrow i'll restore your powers and age you up a bit then on day 4 you're free."


	7. Chapter 7

"You guys hungry?" Supergirl asks after finishing the diaper change of miss Smithy. "yeah plz get us some mashed veggies." Volcana asks Barbara in her sweet baby voice "Comin right up kid." Kara said thank you." Leslie said "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Frost asks they then fill Frost in on their deal with Megan the next day went by easy and fast the tots were throughtout the day bottled, diapered and bathed and went to sleep on their own the unsuspecting babysitters knowing not what would happen the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

The third day had arrived As the tots woke up Megan spoke to them "Show time ladies, earn those clean diapers and toilet." Volcana woke up with sucking her thumb and a dirty diaper. and Frost awoke with a wet diaper.  
Supergirl awoke to the smel of Volcana's diaper "are you kids awake?" she asks nudging the yawning Barbara. "Good morning ladies" Barbara said. "Good morning suckers!" Livewire said as she shot lightning at them. while screaming a loud rock song as Volcana and Frost froze and burnt most of the things in the house knocking both their babysitters down and freezing them in place while volcana set their hair on fire and livewire threw her poopy diaper on kara's face. the tots felt taller "We did it megan." frost said then they tried to escape but before they could they all fell down and could not walk. "tisk tisk tisk babies, we're not done yet, I wanan see how they handle you bigger." megan aged them up to age 3 but they still had on their diapers. "now you can play along and be disagreeable but no escaping or you'll be crawling around in shitty diapers for the next 30 years. hell I might regress your sitters let's see how a toddler brawl would look." none of them wanted that the tots look at the moniter pleading "Then behave and do not leave." supergirl broke out of the ice and Barbara as well. she had her powers back! she flew and scooped up the protesting toddlers in a bare hug and threw them on the couch ready to spank. but then megan took her powers again "Can you all try to get along for the expierment? if you do i'll end this tomorrow if not you're all diaper shitting, thumb sucking crying loud babies for a while. the next day went by fine and then in the morning they were all sleeping in the own beds the tots fully grown again but with no memory of what happened supergirl and batgirl awoke at Kara's old town apartment where they were when megan teleported them they remembered everything. they heard megan's voice "Now ladies I left your memories but don't tell the tots I left them a little surprise and I hope to see you again, next time you're diapers will be the ones changed haha."


	9. Chapter 9Epilogue

Livewire, Volcana, and Killer Frost woke up in the homes thinking they must have had a weird dream and as they get out of bed they are wearing only adult diapers they start screaming as Megan laughs in her hide out.


End file.
